


What We Always Do

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confessions of love, Fluff, M/M, Self-Loathing, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Link and Revali have always gotten a little bit on each other's nerves, but as they get closer, feelings start to surface... And the truth will come out one way or another.





	What We Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Sphye! Love you <3
> 
> Based on a prompt from tumblr

Link had been listening to this shit for nearly twenty minutes now. It wasn't a surprise that Revali talked a lot, of course; if he stopped talking for too long everyone knew that something was wrong. The thing is... It normally wasn't like this.  
It was nice, getting closer to him, but-

"And to think that I, the greatest of the Rito, still have such glaring flaws as these?" Revali scoffed, leaning back against the railing. "It's so incredibly embarrassing. You know full well that I have inquired as to whether the other champions are, well, worthy of the title. The truth is... I have questioned the same about myself."

Link raised an eyebrow, but tried not to look like he was judging as he signed. "You know that you're the best, though."

"Well, of course I know that." He flipped his braids over his shoulder, puffing his chest up just a little bit. "But I do still have to wonder if the best will be good enough."

"It'll have to be, won't it?"

Revali groaned. "I know that, but..."

"But what?"

"Do you ever find it difficult to handle?" He swallowed, eyes flitting away, staring out at the sky. "This whole thing, being champions... Wondering if you get in the way of doing your job."

Link didn't, but he didn't sign a word. Right now, he just needed to talk. And he wasn't having any trouble listening, other than to how self-depreciating it all was. There was just something mesmerizing about watching Revali talk... It was in how he moved his hands, and the way the light of the setting sun caught on his beak.

"It's deplorable, how I've acted, especially toward this group. Yes, I am the most skillful of all the Rito, but am I the best teammate?" Revali sighed, clicking his tongue; his shoulders slumped down. "Not even close. There are so many places-"

Never mind, he couldn't stand this.

"Revali." Link interrupted, tapping his arm. 

"What?"

"Stop it."

Revali blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You can't just let your self loathing control you."

He sighed again, slumping down more. "I know that."

"Should we talk about something else, then?" Link asked, shrugging.

Changing the topic was always his specialty, after all, when he made an effort to communicate. It bothered him too much when Revali got like this because, well... It was hard to admit that he might have fallen for his fellow champion. After all, Revali was... Everyone loved him. The whole thing seemed a little bit stupid, but love is blind, he supposed.

And Link didn't fall for Revali because he was handsome, or because he was the best of the Rito, even though he was both of those things. He fell for him because of how he was inside, once you peeled off all the layers of unnecessary grandeur.

Somewhere under there...

"That just makes things worse." Revali groaned, covering his eyes. "Of course, there's the one thing I can't get off my mind."

He grinned. "What? Is it a boy?"

"No!" Revali's feathers puffed up, turning him into a ball of fluff. "Why would you- that's not- how did you know it's a boy!?"

So there was someone. Despite his best efforts to remain cheerful, it felt like his heart just sunk down in his chest. But that wasn't what he needed right now, so he ignored it.

Regardless of how he felt, Link laughed. "I just knew."

In vain, he tried to smooth out his feathers. "It's not as pathetic as that made it seem."

"I bet it is."

"It is not." Revali rolled his eyes, looking out at the sky. "It's just that... It is fairly pathetic, really. I should... If it was anyone else I wouldn't feel so vulnerable, and yet... Here we are."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Who is it, then?"

"I am not telling you."

"Well, I know it's someone you're embarrassed about..." He pointed out. "But considering how you look down on everyone-"

"Hey!"

"-it could be anyone." He finished with a smile on his face. "So, that didn't narrow it down at all."

"I'm never going to tell you." Revali crossed his arms. "It's just too childish and... Unwise to have feelings for him."

"So you're saying that it's embarrassing that you like him, but not because he's an embarrassment?"

"Link. You're not going to get me to give you hints about who it is." He clamped his beak shut. "But he's not an embarrassment, he's... He's so much better than me, you know that? And it makes me angry because-"

"Revali."

"What? I'm giving you so many hints right now." Revali huffed. "And he's so much-"

"Revali."

"What!?"

“You should like yourself so we have something in common.” Link shrugged, trying to be nonchalant as he leaned back against the railing, looking at the sunset instead of Revali's face.

Of course, though, he couldn't hold out forever.

Revali's eyes were wide open, his beak slack, his brows raised. Feathers all over his body were starting to puff up. 

Link shrugged again, still trying to be calm. "What?"

"Did you just admit-"

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit who I'm falling for."

Revali snapped his beak shut in a frown, narrowing his eyes. "Alright, just another example of how much better than me you are."

"I told you, you shouldn't-"

"It's you." He admitted, sucking in a deep breath. "You're the irritatingly gorgeous boy who's always on my mind."

It was Link's turn to be completely dumbstruck. His mouth was hanging open. His hands faltered.

"What?" Revali smirked, shrugging a little bit like Link just did. "I'm not afraid either." 

"But we're both-"

"Oh." He breathed, as if realization just dawned on him. "You're right."

They both stared at each other for too long, waiting to see what would happen. Half of Link expected him to laugh, to say it was a joke, but...

"So..." Revali whispered. "What do we do now?"

Link shrugged. "What we always do?"

"Annoy the hell out of each other?"

He snorted a laugh. "Pretty much, yeah."

"What do you like about me anyway?"

The question was so sudden it gave Link metaphorical whiplash. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what-"

"Under all that asshole, you're a pretty neat guy."

Revali's feathers ruffled. "I'm not-"

"You're great, and kind, and sensitive... Once you get past the harsh exterior." Link explained. "Stop talking so badly about yourself."

"...I was going to say that I'm not an asshole."

"Debatable."

Revali elbowed him. "You really are the worst."

"I though I was so much better than you?"

He elbowed him harder. "Maybe in a few ways."

"Which ones?"

"If I told you, you would never let me live that down." Revali decided. "As is, I doubt you'll let me live any of this down."

"Of course not." Link grinned. "Especially since 'what we always do' is annoying the hell out of each other."

"You know what-"

He laughed. "You're really cute when you're annoyed, you know that?" Revali fluffed up, and Link just laughed harder. "And when you're embarrassed."

Shaking his head, Revali brushed Link's hair out of his face and, gently, nuzzled his forehead with his beak.

Link turned scarlet, all the blood rushing to his face.

"And you are too."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed unless specifically from a prompt list, which you could find on my Tumblr, Supertinywords! 
> 
> I'm also Supertinydom, for more botw content.
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
